


What is Time When We are Gods?

by Koscy



Series: Callisto 6 Stories [1]
Category: Callisto 6 (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gen, No Dialogue, Short Drabble, post-season 3 finale, space-time travel, team time-tech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koscy/pseuds/Koscy
Summary: An exploration of Lacy and Oya's relationship after the Season 3 finale.





	What is Time When We are Gods?

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this after the finale. This is a little bit stream of consciousness, based on the question: what does a relationship between a time god and a tech god look like?

It's been a few years since the team defeated Voon'Kos and saved not only LA but the whole multiverse, and at the same time, it's only been a few moments. Time is not as reliable a counter as it used to be, not for Oya and Lacy, anyway. After a few "baking" lessons with Aum'Otu, Oya has become good enough at manipulating space-time that she can spend eons traveling planet to planet with Lacy and still never miss a Callisto family dinner. And she and Lacy do a lot of traveling. Lacy helped Oya develop a VR landscape connected directly to her lenses, so she can see, hear, and feel Lacy with her, almost like before they decorporealized. Only almost, because sometimes Lacy is a troll who changes their avatar just to keep Oya on her toes. But beyond the trolling, the two of them have really grown a deep and powerful bond. Lacy has helped Oya work through her fears around AI, and Oya helps Lacy keep their humanity and not get completely lost in the data stream. They both know they can never fully return to normal everyday life, and neither of them really want to. They just make sure they never miss the important moments with their friends and family, like Luma and Cass' wedding. Although, there was enough glowing graffiti that Oya and Lacy couldn't have missed it even if they tried (not that they would have). As Oya and Lacy travel through space, time, and data to worlds and realities beyond anything any of their friends could comprehend, they see how every version of themselves connect to each other. They come to understand the true power of love, how it truly is the backbone of every reality. Eventually, they know, they both will become one with that power and rest peacefully in that love forever, and the thought no longer frightens them. They both can see that in every iteration of every reality, Callisto 6 lives.


End file.
